


The one Where They Make up

by BoStarsky



Series: Kylux Porn Adventures [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Kylo Ren's bantha dick, M/M, So is Kylo, hux is a moron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: Kylo tries something new and Hux hates his own inexperience.





	The one Where They Make up

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are then, not really all that pleased with this one, but oh well. They can't all be winners.

“I’d like to apologise for how I treated you in our last meeting,” they’re on the bridge, the only place Hux feels he can safely approach Ren after what he did. Apologies is not something he’s good at, but he owes it to Ren that he at least try. Their last encounter is burned into his mind, Ren’s cries of pain haunting his every moment, he needs it to stop. 

“Why? You made it perfectly clear that you don’t care,” Ren’s mask is an empty shell, cold and impersonal, he's glad for it. If they were face to face he might have done something stupid. 

“It’s not that I don’t care, Ren. Quite the opposite.” Outside the viewport stars blink lazily in the velvet blackness of the unknown regions. 

What happens next he could never have seen coming, not in his wildest dreams. Ren’s mask comes off with a hiss the knight tossing it aside with little care, narrowly missing two of his officers. He doesn’t even get the chance to berate the knight before his mouth is crushed by soft lips and strong arms wrap around him. What the kriffing hell does Ren think he’s doing?

Maybe he’ll bite, bring his hand up and strangle him, throw him like a rag doll with the force, anything. But the pain never comes Ren only kissing him gently again and again, against Hux’s better judgement he closes his eyes and returns the affection. The universe has gone mad. 

This is not how he imagined he’d receive his first kiss. 

It’s humiliating showing his inexperience in front of his bridge crew, if Ren is expecting him to use tongue he’ll find himself disappointed. If this is to continue he’ll need to do research. He regrets now that he never bothered to learn how to kiss, it was a useless skill he didn’t think he’d ever need, until Kylo fucking Ren dropped a bar of soap that is. Thankfully Ren is as hesitant as he is when it comes to tongue, he prefers to bite, unsurprisingly. 

Some part of him holds fast to the belief that this is a ploy for revenge, that any minute Ren is going to turn against him. But Ren does nothing of the sort, just keeps kissing him moving away from his mouth to his jaw and further down to nuzzle into his neck like a cat starved for attention. 

“Ren, were on the bridge,” it’s a gentle reminder of all the people that are pretending not to stare at them. He makes a gesture towards the thrown aside mask behind Ren’s back, lieutenant Mitaka bravely retrieving it for him. “We should continue this elsewhere,”Hux forces a tight smile trying his hardest not to wipe his mouth or chase the taste of Ren on his lips. 

His office is just a few minutes away, the entire walk spent trying to appear normal despite his flush and the awkward hitch in his step. Ren is on him again the instant the door slides shut. 

“I’m sorry, let me make it up to you,” Ren undoes Hux’s jacket with the force while big hands fumble his belt open. 

“You don’t owe me anything, Ren,” turning in Ren’s embrace he relieves the knight of his helmet so he can look into those deep, watery eyes. “But I would like an explanation,”

“You’re hot,” Ren blushes adorably, “I mean, I like you,” he fumbles the words looking annoyed at himself. 

“And you thought the best way to get my attention was by acting like a kriffing porn star?” No wonder this is a mess, whoever taught Ren about relationships likely weren’t qualified themselves.

Ren gapes at him for a few seconds, before turning away, looking anywhere, but at Hux. 

“Please don’t tell me I was your first,” Ren glances at him his face burning red, it says more than enough. Force help him. “You could have just told me,” had he known he never would have treated Ren like he did. 

“Well, I’m sorry for being raised as a monk!” The outburst takes him by surprise, he can’t really blame Ren, of course, Hux isn’t exactly good at coming across as approachable. 

“If it makes you feel any better that was my first kiss,” it pains him to admit his own inexperience, it’s hardly a secret that he fucked his way up the ranks, but when it comes to genuine affection he’s just as stunted as Ren. “Though my mouth is talented in other ways,”

Kylo’s head snaps back to look at him so fast Hux is surprised it didn’t give him whiplash, he looks so eager Hux can’t help, but laugh and kiss him. He’s so responsive when he’s not trying to put on a show, letting Hux lead him into one of the chairs by his desk, making soft little noises at every touch. How could they have been missing out on this? He knows he himself is to blame, that it’s his own damn fault for not treating Kylo like he should have and just admitting to himself that he was developing feelings for the gigantic moron wrapped around him. 

He knew Ren had a huge dick, he’s seen it many times, touched it, even kept a few pictures of it, but now that he’s face to face with Kylo’s third leg it looks impossibly larger. That won’t fit in his mouth, there’s no way he’ll be able to swallow all of it, but damn it if he won’t try. He likes a challenge. 

It takes effort to keep his teeth out of it and his jaw starts hurting barely a minute in, the taste is heady on his tongue. Through controlled breathing he manages to keep from gagging though he can’t stop the drool dripping down his chin. The noises Ren make are what keeps him going, every desperate whine and loud groan bolstering his resolve to see this through. 

It’s a point of pride that he does, take he manages to unravel Kylo with his mouth and hands, reduce him to a puddle in the stiff backed chair by his desk. “Fuuuuuuuuck,” Ren groans, low and husky readily accepting Hux into his arms when he climbs onto his lap. 

He could gladly stay here forever watching Ren’s blissed out smile, but duty calls. “Have dinner with me this evening,” it’s more of a statement than a question as he suspects Ren will agree to anything while in this state, which could be useful in the future. “And for dessert I'll finally fuck you in a bed,” he gives Kylo one last kiss before taking his leave, there will be plenty of time for more later.


End file.
